


Official Business in Private Affairs

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Businessmen, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Flirting, From Sex to Love, Gentleness, Gladnis, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Toys, Starts Rough Turns Gentle, Sweet/Hot, Texting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Gladio, the office flirt, has a new target in his sights: Ignis Scientia, in Accounting. Little does Gladio know how effective his flirting has been, until he finds out that Ignis was the one in control all along…





	Official Business in Private Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> (also Noctis makes a cameo as a 'really done with life right now' cafe barista so I hope you get a good chuckle out of that LOL)

“You know, you really should come over someday. We could have dinner, share a bottle of wine?” Gladio muttered to his sole companion in the elevator, a smartly-dressed blond named Ignis who worked two floors above him in Accounting as a bookkeeper. It seemed he’d caught Ignis at an opportune moment, and they had five floors to go until they made it to the lobby. Plenty of time for a little elevator chat.

Smalltalk aside, it certainly wasn’t the first time Gladio had proposed to invite his coworker over. As the “office charmer” he was always attempting to make friends and connections. And sometimes Ignis humored him in his endeavors in small conversations here and there, when time allowed for some privacy.

“What makes you think I like wine?” Ignis murmured as a gloved hand adjusted his glasses in an almost critical manner. Gladio flinched back, but Ignis only responded with a hint of humor: “I prefer something a bit... stronger. Rum, or a good brandy. Something spiced.”

“You like a little spice in your life, huh?” Immediately after the joke left Gladio’s lips he closed his mouth and tried to ignore the burning in his cheeks, clearing his throat and fiddling with the edge of the knot in his tie. Sudden claustrophobia set in as he realized just how close he was to Ignis in the elevator… the scent of amber, sandalwood-cinnamon cologne suddenly overwhelmed the air, and it was starting to make him squirm. God, why did all the best-looking ones have to be the farthest out of his league?

“You could say that, yes, perhaps I do.” Ignis’ response was swift and surprisingly confident. A potentially good sign.

“Can I get your phone number this time or are you going to keep pretending that there isn’t anything between us?” asked Gladio, praying his voice remained steady.

“Ask me again after work and I might entertain the idea. I don’t engage in private affairs during business hours. What I do outside of this office should remain entirely separate from my professional career - that’s always how I’ve lived. All in good time, Gladiolus.”

“...Huh. Alright. I can respect that.”

In all honesty, he was just happy to have heard his name leave Ignis’ lips. The sound of it was distracting enough, but Gladio willed himself to maintain his composure at least until he was far enough away that grinning like a giant goofball would look less suspicious.

With a _ding!_ the elevator doors opened and the two stepped out into the lobby, heading their separate ways as they always did, without another word. He never knew where Ignis went for lunch - it was a mystery every time. Gladio, on the other hand, was perfectly content to grab a sandwich from the coffee shop next door and do his best not to banter-flirt with the familiar barista that greeted him exceptionally unenthusiastically as he walked inside.

This barista was a black-haired guy about his age - who’d been working there at least half a year, if Gladio had to guess - with dark circles under his eyes and a look that just screamed _god, could closing time be any farther off?_ Even his nametag, with _Noctis_ scrawled across it in blue pen, was crooked and looked like it was about to fall off of his uniform apron. Must not be a good day.

After paying for his meal, Gladio dropped a ten dollar bill into the tipjar and offered a wink at the suddenly wide-eyed, surprised expression that met him. Maybe Noctis looked just marginally happier? And that was enough to make Gladio feel satisfied about fulfilling his daily pay-it-forward quota.

“See you later. Hope your day’s better,” Gladio called, and a faintly warmed “uh… yeah, thanks... see you later,” echoed behind him as he opened the door to leave. It never hurt to make a stranger’s day better. Now if only he could do the same thing for Ignis… it was practically an impossible feat to wring a smile out of those always-serious, yet always alluring, features.

Gladio enjoyed his sandwich at his usual spot, a camp-out in a worn sofa chair with a coffee table containing some boringly generic magazines and all-capitals tabloids. As he ate his mind wandered again to his encounter with Ignis earlier and even to the times before that. It took him a long moment to register that his phone buzzed in his pocket; someone was texting him. Iris should still be at class…

He slipped his phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen, going straight to the messaging app. A message from an unknown number read,

 _[Consider this a necessary venture for business reasons. In case you ever need to reach me outside of office hours._  
_Ignis Scientia]_

His fingers tapped frantically in his rush to respond - thank god for spellcheck - sending a rhythmic clicking through the emptying lobby. Gladio panicked for a moment but chuckled as he remembered - yes, he had left a folded sticky note with his phone number among a stack of papers he’d been sent up to deliver days ago. After a lack of response, he’d assumed the note was either lost or at the bottom of a paper shredder.

_[Surprised you found my phone number so fast. But I’ll take what I can get.]_

He hoped his humor translated; after another minute, a response came in.

 _[Of course. Numbers are my specialty, after all. However, leaving a note at my desk is a rather dangerously direct way of announcing your interest, yes? Rest assured, this is not my work phone - therefore I have no worries about tainting my business life so long as you keep our personal chats limited to this number. Perhaps this is a bit more discreet than socializing directly and risking office gossip._  
_Ignis Scientia]_

“Tainting his business life?” Gladio cursed under his breath, not realizing he was speaking out loud, “Damn.”

_[You can trust me, Ignis. Meet me outside the lobby tonight and I’ll prove it.]_

_[Don’t be late._  
_Ignis Scientia]_

And then it was time to get back to work. After standing, Gladio hurriedly finished the rest of his sandwich so he could poke the “up” button on the elevator and shifted while he waited, his phone feeling unnaturally heavy in his pocket.

The rest of the day dragged on torturously. It didn’t help that every other minute, he either checked his watch or the clock on the wall behind him. When the end of his shift finally came, it was an absolute struggle to grab his jacket, loosen his tie, and head for the elevator without letting his excited nerves show through.

Surely enough, Ignis was just outside the doors and resting with his arms crossed while waiting.

“Hey, Iggy,” Gladio chimed, giving a cheerful wave. Was his hand shaking?

“That’s Ignis, and hello to you as well.” So far his companion seemed very unimpressed if not uncomfortable by Gladio’s casual nature. Time for a back-up strategy.

“Sorry ‘bout that. You wanna… walk around for a bit? I don’t have to be home for a while.”

“No, thank you. I had… something else in mind. Follow me.”

And then it was happening.

Gladio was in Ignis’ car, sitting in the passenger’s seat in awed silence as they drove. He was in _Ignis’_ car. On the way to Ignis’ _apartment._ And the car’s interior smelled so much like Ignis’ cologne, Gladio could feel it hammering its way through his body; he pleaded silently with himself to not let it get to him. _Please god don’t ruin my chances before I’ve even had them,_ he repeated, over and over again, until Ignis’ voice rang through his thoughts.

“You look uncomfortable,” Ignis noted after a glance his way. “Too cold? Too warm? Feel free to adjust your seat as necessary, I… hardly have passengers ride with me.”

The way he lingered on that last sentence made Gladio snap right out of his trance. Ignis must live alone. Given the strict way he conducted himself in the office, he hardly had any acquaintances, either. At least, not from what he’d heard in rounds of office gossip. Ignis was just another “disinterested guy” in Accounting who “doesn’t give any pretty girls the time of day.”

 _Well maybe he likes men,_ Gladio wanted to retort, but knew the comment would have been lost. Especially his follow-up of: _god, I hope so._

“Uh, I think I’m good. Gonna scoot the seat back though. Think I need some extra leg room.” Without saying much else, Gladio turned all of his attention to adjusting the seat until he was comfortable. Up, and then back a bit - too far, up some more, until he just huffed and returned the seat to its original position.

That in itself managed to get Ignis to let out a very faint chuckle.

“I know, it’s rather complicated. Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”

The moment Ignis closed and locked his apartment door behind them, it was as if a whole different man revealed himself. He pushed Gladio's back to the door - his victim issuing a surprised grunt at the impact - and then without pause, their lips crashed together. Teeth bit, tongues dove against each other, hands wandered, grabbed, _squeezed,_ and Gladio thought he would melt in the moment, unraveling beneath the unexpected return in his advances.

 _“Gladiolus,_ you have _no idea_ how _difficult_ you've been making my job - what with you strutting around the office, making a show of such… _flirtatious_ behaviors… there's only so much jealousy a man can harbor before he reaches his breakpoint. I apologize for my frankness but you and I need to address this _immediately.”_ Ignis was seething, his words dripping heavy with need and unfiltered desire.

A gloved hand pointed directly at a half-open door at the end of the apartment's hallway.

“In the bedroom. If you'll have me.”

 _“Fuck yeah_ I'll have you, absolutely! Lead the way, Iggy - I mean, uh. Ignis.”

“Save the pet names for later. We have more important issues at hand.”

“Don't you mean, _in_ hand?” Gladio winked, although he knew his delivery was badly timed.

“Hush. Follow me.”

They tangled together again, shedding shoes, pants, ties, until they managed to collapse against each other onto Ignis' mattress, their shirts in a pile in the bed’s empty space beside them. Gladio remained with his back against the bed with Ignis looming over, pinning him down, a fire kindling brightly in his gaze as they finally pulled apart to catch their breath.

“Now, Gladiolus, the real fun begins.”

“Yes, please,” he affirmed with an eager nod. His heart hummed in excitement as he added, “Sounds like you've done this before.”

“Oh, absolutely, I have. As I said, I _do_ keep business and private life very separate. I have ample reasoning to do so. Given your workplace mannerisms I can only assume the same about you having done this before. I'm not quite in the mood to have to take my time with an inexperienced partner. I'm severely lacking in patience at the moment.”

“Well then, you're in luck. I prefer men anyway.”

“...And I as well.”

“No wonder you've pushed every woman at the office away. I knew I was onto something.”

With a smirk of acknowledgement, Ignis leaned down to brush his fingers across Gladio’s cheek, wandering over the faint lines of his scars. “No more talking - it's time for actions to do the speaking. You're tempting me to gag you.”

“Kinky bastard,” Gladio hummed, before Ignis delivered a swift pinch to one of Gladio's nipples, making him wince between the surprising sparks of pleasure. “Okay, sorry. Slipped out before I could stop it.”

“Be that as it may, I want you to know that I take things very seriously. The safe word for the evening - if necessary - is 'pancakes.' Remember that. Do not hesitate to use it if in the future you need to stop.”

“Safe word, huh? Damn, I really do have an eye for the talented ones.”

“No more talking.”

“Yessir.”

* * *

In the dim lighting of the bedroom, Ignis swiftly made his preparations. The bedside table drawer opened to reveal a sizeable collection of toys and apparatuses that Gladio couldn't even put a name to let alone recognize, along with condoms of a dozen different types and several - apparently all unique - bottles of lubricant. Ignis picked exactly what he wanted and soon set to work. Gladio was so hard already he hoped Ignis would just get right into it - although he knew that was an unlikely possibility.

“Now. Do you know what this is?”

“Looks like a bullet. Yeah. One of the vibrating ones. With a remote.”

“Precisely. When I said I needed to make… preparations, this is only the beginning.” The slick, lubricated end of the bullet pressed heavily against his entrance, a surprising stretch as the tapered tip entered him. To Gladio's defense, usually he was the giver rather than the receiver - but he wasn't opposed to it if he really wanted it. And in this case, he _needed_ it.

“You have my attention,” Gladio gasped as Ignis toyed around with the positioning and angling on the corded end. He swore he saw stars bursting in the edges of his vision, disappearing before he could fully realize it.

“Speak when spoken to.”

“...Huh. Okay.”

Another pinch, this time to the inside of Gladio's thigh, and he hissed out a pained breath.

“Apologize.”

“And…” Gladio tested, in spite of himself, _dammit, Gladio,_ he thought, before adding: “if I don't?”

The dial on the remote clicked loudly, and Gladio nearly gagged when Ignis gave the bullet a sharp shove, just enough force to send it slicking it into place fully deep inside him.

“You will say, _I'm sorry, sir,_ or this will continue into pain.”

“I'm s-sorry. Sir.” Gladio just barely managed to choke out the response as his face and his insides burned, churning and hot in time with the bullet’s sharp vibrating, against the unfamiliar pleasure mirroring the beginnings of sudden overstimulation that started throbbing along in accompaniment.

“Good boy.”

Ignis smiled while he worked the dial back down, although it wasn't an expression of happiness. It was sly, teasing, expectant. Proud. Gladio caught a brief glimpse of Ignis' arousal between the sheets and flushed darkly, immediately averting his gaze. Damn, he really _did_ look good. His wandering mind in the past hadn't been too far off, after all. Although the vibrating inside of him dulled to a subtle but constant hum, it still drove sparks within him any time he shifted too suddenly.

“You want to look, don't you?” Ignis asked as if reading Gladio's flustered mind.

“...Yeah.”

“Then watch me.”

One of his lubricant-slicked hands trailed languorously, expertly, against himself. He took his cock in his hand and stroked, slowly, his sharp green eyes locked on Gladio the whole time through every motion. As if staring through into his soul. Gladio didn’t have to ask, but he knew just by the look in Ignis’ eyes that he wasn’t allowed to move.

Ignis very clearly enjoyed putting on a show for his audience. Breathy groans timed just right in punctuating his pace. Gladio squirmed. Ignis continued, his pace practiced in its erratic manner, enough variety to provide a surely-intoxicating experience.

 _That's fucking hot,_ Gladio cursed, knowing better than to let his thoughts slip out loud and knowing moreso to keep his hands to himself. He squirmed again past a particularly insistent bout of pleasurable twitching, and Ignis paused, a whisper leaving him.

“You want me, don't you?”

“Y-Yes…” as Gladio opened his mouth to speak, Ignis' other hand found the dial and turned it up, inching it slowly into higher power.

“You want me to touch you, don't you?”

A very enthusiastic nod. But secretly, a twinkle in his eyes spoke of wanting more.

“You want me to ride you?”

“Oh god, please, _please,_ Ignis.” Gladio was so hard, it hurt. He needed release and wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait.

“That's what I like to hear. You'd be surprised how easy it is to make a man unravel beneath you just by showing him pleasure unlike any he's ever known.”

Words were lost to him as Ignis turned the dial up again a second time, sending his hips into a trembling fit as he struggled to remain still, every faint motion wringing groans from his tightly-closed lips. Gladio practically whined when Ignis turned the dial to the “off” position and pulled it free.

“So beautiful,” Ignis moaned, finally shifting to settle himself against Gladio’s hips. But he didn’t adjust any further - he just pushed his own hips downward. The slippery friction between their cocks as they slid together was almost too much. “You really… really don’t know, how many nights… how many nights have passed, since I’ve… it’s very difficult for me to put on such a restrained appearance when you’re around. You’ve been driving my mind, my body, completely mad… I can’t bloody take it anymore.”

Soft, needy groans punctuated his rhythm as he spoke, and Gladio obliged him in returning the friction. Ignis let him, even guided his palms back to touch his ass. His skin was soft, warm, and when Gladio tested a squeeze, Ignis smiled deviously.

“More. I’m going to need a little… assistance.” The condom Ignis had previously procured was unwrapped and unrolled onto Gladio and he was thankful just to have Ignis’ hands on him.

Without further explanation, Gladio understood what Ignis had meant. He did his best to hold onto Ignis’ ass as he shifted positions again, taking hold of Gladio’s length and guiding himself downward, taking him deep after an initial wince and a shuddered breath. As Ignis’ heat surrounded Gladio he did his best to hold still, to not thrust up into the tight, hot throbbing that Ignis gave.

“You’re… so big,” Ignis whispered, as if all the air had been knocked out of him. Or perhaps, breathless in awe of their connection. “Yet you fill me so perfectly.”

One of Gladio’s hands moved upward to touch Ignis’ arm and pull him just a bit closer so they could kiss again. Ignis obliged, swallowing up the nervous trembling that lingered in Gladio’s bones. In the back of his mind, thoughts rang through, _What if he hates it, what if I mess up, what if I do something stupid, I don’t want to ruin this…_

“Relax, love,” soothed Ignis. His hips suddenly slowed, his voice low as he pulled away to breathe against Gladio’s neck, “Slower?”

“No, no, please… don’t. Don’t worry about me. I’m… I’m alright.” Gladio’s tone in response, on the other hand, sounded unsure.

Planting a small, nipping kiss against Gladio’s neck, Ignis raised up on his arm to reach over to the side table for a bottle of water, twisting the cap loose and holding it up to Gladio’s mouth expectantly.

“Your voice is a bit hoarse, love. Drink.”

Surprisingly, the light chill of the water helped him center himself in the moment, the anxious thoughts disappearing into some place in his mind he couldn’t reach as Ignis recapped the bottle and set it aside.

“...Thanks, Ignis.”

“Of course. I may have said I take things seriously, but I know when to relent if necessary. That is part of seriousness, to a degree.”

Ignis’ voice was soft again as he leaned down to gently nip at Gladio’s bottom lip, questing for more. He waited a few moments before rocking his hips back, slow, slow, until he was filled completely. Gladio shuddered as the sensation became overtaking - Ignis’ heat around him was so perfect he could hardly contain himself.

“Just for a little while, I’d like to stay like this. Move when you’re ready,” suggested Ignis, as he brushed Gladio’s sweat-slicked hair back. The look in Ignis’ eyes seemed to say, _Take your time, don’t rush. I understand._

After taking a long moment to ground himself, Gladio pulled free enough to slip in deep again, and Ignis responded in turn, working in time with each motion as if reading his body’s movements before Gladio could register thinking them.

It wasn’t how Gladio had expected the evening to go; but he found himself thankful the night was going the way it was when Ignis let out a faint groan as Gladio thrust particularly deep, a rare noise slipping free and was rather loud for him.

“Are you… are you close?” breathed Ignis, his nails digging lightly into Gladio’s chest as he rocked back, trying to anchor himself despite the slickness in his sweating palms.

“You?” Gladio asked in answer.

“...Together,” Ignis struggled, and they picked up their pace without another thought. Gladio’s breath came frantic to his straining lungs as Ignis writhed against him, nails surely gouging skin as his body wracked with pleasure, making quite a show for Gladio.

“I… c-close,” Gladio managed, and Ignis kissed him deep, rocking back so hard that when Gladio came, his orgasm nearly broke him. Ignis moved frantic, desperate, until his own release spilled in thick splatters against Gladio’s stomach. As their desperation slowed and they struggled to ground themselves in the aftermath, Ignis had just enough energy to clean his mess off of Gladio before collapsing against him on the bed.

With a weary chuckle, Gladio asked, “You okay?”

“Tired… will you stay the night with me? You’re welcome to… you can clean up, shower, if you’d like.”

“I’d love to hang out here for the night. It’d be rude of me to leave now, wouldn’t it?”

“...You’d be the first to stay…” Ignis confessed quietly.

“Really?”

“Thank you.” Ignis’ breaths slowed to a sleepy pace as his head rested against Gladio’s shoulder. After a bit of painful shifting, Gladio pulled free and took up Ignis’ offer to clean up. The shower was quick, warm, and a welcome relief to the kindling ache in his muscles. When he returned, ruffling a towel through his wet hair, he just shrugged and folded the towel, placing it on an empty chair before turning to climb back into bed. Ignis was now fast asleep, and when Gladio went to wrap his arms around him, he realized that the blond was holding on to Gladio’s shirt, bundled up on the pillow next to his head.

“Love you, Iggy. Thanks for letting me stay… I’ll buy you breakfast tomorrow as a thanks.”

Ignis didn’t respond, as Gladio figured - but when he gave Ignis a gentle squeeze, a quiet noise and a sleep-slurred whisper left his dreaming partner.

“I love… love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I can't remember what sparked the thought of "business AU gladnis" but I can certainly say this was fun to write lol. Hope you enjoyed it! ;3


End file.
